Isaac Carter
(left) with Isaac (right) in 2005]] Isaac Carter (born 1983) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Isaac and his twin sister Annabelle Carter were responsible for freezing the entire population of Stillsville for roughly an entire year, from April 2007 to April 2008, using the Stillsville Camera. Isaac is a member of the Children of Hecate and married to Angie Carter. Biography Isaac was born in Stillsville, Utah along with his sister Annabelle Carter to Rex and Barbara Carter. Rex and Barbara were wealthy and had slowly been buying up the real estate in Stillsville for years after moving there from Salt Lake City. The source of Isaac's parents' money is unknown, but it later came to late that they practiced actual witchcraft, thus there have been theories that they used that to their advantage. Isaac and Annabelle were rarely seen in public life until they were ten, home-schooled until it was decided they were mature enough to not reveal family secrets while mingling with other children. Nearly a year after the twins finished high school they still lived with their parents, digging deeper into learning their magical secrets. One night however something went wrong, Isaac and Annabelle later claiming their parents turned into birds and flew away, unable to turn back and possibly even losing their memories. Whatever the case was Annabelle was stunned by the loss of her parents, becoming catatonic for a time while Isaac covered the incident up by saying their parents died in a nearby hospital of a disease. Eventually Annabelle recovered from her shock but became increasingly unbalanced, developing a fear of losing people and, with Stillsville dying, she broke mentally while Isaac himself somehow became a lot stupider, even talking like a cliche hillbilly. Using the magic Stillsville Camera his parents had left them Isaac began freezing the entire population of Stillsville by luring them to their mansion one or a few at a time. Eventually when the entire population save occasional drifter Lance Raymer were caught they began turning the town into one big diorama with the frozen people being passed off as mannequins. Roughly a year after freezing the last people the Lady Raptors and a few of the cheerleaders from Decker State College got stuck outside of town thanks to a broken-down bus, leading the group to explore the area. Isaac and Annabelle took great delight in collecting new people, having only nabbed a few over the past year. Ultimately the twins' habit of leaving photos with the victims doomed them as Kat Vaughn and Julie Vaughn managed to unfreeze deputy Debra Sanderson, the three then managing to ultimately take down the Carter twins. Isaac and Annabelle were both frozen in the Stillsville sherrif's office, their binding photos buried. One year after being frozen Isaac and Annabelle were rescued by Petunia Greer, the duo then recovering Hecate's Rituals from the town school on Petunia's advice. The twins then recovered the camera from the Vaughn twins and froze the entire town, then proceeding to start the planned Circle of Time ritual. While the Carters were thwarted by Ayane Nakamura and Britney Summers their spell still triggered, freezing the town and unfreezing them, though only while within the city limits. Getting support from the Children of Hecate, their parents' cult, and in particular Tabitha St. Claire, Isaac became the town sheriff and married Angie Sweet. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 168 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Stillsville, US * Sexual Preference: Women Magical Abilities Isaac, along with Annabelle Carter, was infused with the power of the Eyes of Peace ritual before birth. By holding hands, concentrating and staring, the spell freezes anyone they're looking at for a short period of time. Relationships Family * Annabelle Carter, Twin Sister * Angie Carter, Wife Friends * Petunia Greer * Tabitha St. Claire Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville Trivia * Isaac is based on actor Jake Gyllenhaal. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Children of Hecate